Truco o Trato
by Quimaira
Summary: Como cada 31 de Octubre, Hogwarts celebra la noche de Halloween como se merece. Potter está raro, Draco lo sabe. One-shot DRARRY. Slash explícito.


_Comentarios del autor: Un pequeño one-shot en honor a estas fechas Halloweenescas(¿). La acción sucede en Hogwarts aunque me he sacado bastantes cosas de la manga. Dejo que sitúen la historia en el espacio temporal que se les antoje, aunque en un principio tenía idea de hacerlo antes del sexto año, pero no he seguido una línea específica así que poco importa. Espero que disfruten!_

_PD: Una de las obras que están interpretando es "El Cuervo" de Edgar Allan Poe_

_Título: Truco o Trato (cutre, sí, pero nunca estoy muy inspirada para los títulos xD)._

_Autor: Quimaira_

_Pareja: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter_

_Advertencia: Slash (relaciones homoeróticas explícitas). Si no les gusta este género, no sigan leyendo más abajo._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK. Aún así me tomo la libertad de escribir sobre ellos para cumplir mis enfermas(¿) fantasías._

* * *

><p><strong>TRUCO O TRATO<strong>

* * *

><p><em>El cuervo<em>.

Las voces de los jóvenes e _improvisados_ actores resonaban con vehemencia y no exentas de cierta torpeza en el recién estrenado escenario de tablones de madera, elevados apenas un par de escalones del nivel del suelo. Como siempre por tales fechas, las propuestas aceptadas con anterioridad toman por fin forma esa noche del año, divirtiendo en mayor o menor medida a los presentes, no dejando a nadie indiferente.

Tartamudeos. Risas disimuladas de sus propios compañeros de obra y ahogadas de los asistentes como público. Aplausos.

Calabazas con pérfidas sonrisas y diabólicos ojos observan también la escena. Atentas, inamovibles, pacientes. Arrojan luces anaranjadas y titilantes sobre los jardines. Bello fuego, atrayente y mortal. Mágico. Cálido color que resalta las siluetas de los _bizarros_ adornos, proyectando distorsionadas sombras opacas, danzantes al compás de las diminutas llamas. Tan frágiles, tan cándidas.

Murmullo del viento. Susurro de hojas. Apetecible tranquilidad, ficticio silencio.

- **…no serás un cobarde, hórrido cuervo vetusto y amenazador. Evadido de la ribera nocturna…** - poéticas líneas de atormentado autor, alzándose a viva voz. Trágicas palabras. Locura. Amor.

* * *

><p>El 31 de Octubre se marca en rojo en el calendario. Rojo de festividad. Rojo de <em>sangre vertida<em>. Día de todos los santos. Honor a los muertos. Niños felices tras funestas máscaras. Tétrico carnaval. La distinción de casas queda por unas horas relegada a un segundo plano. Hasta los Slytherins festejan con tan mundanas actividades, sin quejas, sin lamentos, aunque las burlas se mantienen. Enrarecido ambiente de camaradería.

Miradas que chocan nuevamente, firmes, arrojadas. El plata y esmeralda que irónicamente parecen evocar un determinado estandarte. Respiraciones pausadas, contenidas. Fieras midiendo al contrario, indecisos sobre cazador y presa.

- **Todos los años es lo mismo.**

Son las palabras arrastradas del rubio las que quiebran impetuosamente, casi por sorpresa, los silenciosos pensamientos. Una nueva pausa, un punto y coma que solo significa que su interlocutor no ha entendido el significado de la frase. _No sabe no contesta_.

Los tormentosos orbes plateados ruedan en disconformidad. Potter es idiota. Ni siquiera sabe por qué ha abierto la boca. Ni siquiera sabe por qué ha permanecido frente a él esos minutos. Bien podría haber pasado de largo, ignorarlo como tantas veces. No es difícil, y lo sabe. Encuentro y espera. Ilógico. Finos labios suspiran con hastío y los pies hacen ademán de reemprender su camino.

- **Eres idiota.**

Esta vez son inseguras. Un susurro apenas.

Malfoy se detiene al escuchar sus propios pensamientos expresados por la voz del moreno, dirigidas a él, cuando debiera ser al contrario. El mentón alzado, en airosa expresión, no consigue ocultar su curiosidad.

- **Eres tú el que no entiende, _Potter_.**

El apellido sueña desdeñoso, escupido por la viperina lengua. Un ceño se marca y las miradas se sostienen nuevamente. Uno espera una explicación, el otro no se toma demasiado tiempo en meditar si se la merece o no.

- **…**

– **Por esta fecha, no eres tú.**

Parcas palabras. Sorprendentemente suficientes esta vez. Las pupilas se dilatan ligeramente, afinando los iris esmeralda. Gesto que basta para hacer entender al rubio que ha sido comprendido. Y que está acertado. Son necesarios algunos segundos más de silencios y miradas para que las mejillas de Malfoy se tinten suavemente.

Carmín contra dorado. Nueva _ironía_.

El Gryffindor está lejos de darse cuenta, pero esa simple frase ha dejado en claro que su compañero se fija en él. Que es consciente de su presencia, tal vez más de lo que debería, de lo que consideraría aceptable. Lo observa. Lo analiza. Lo _busca_. No caería en la cuenta si no, no en desconocimiento pleno de esa fatídica fecha, donde Harry, sin ser consciente de ello, se quedó _solo_ en el mundo hace catorce años.

- **Tú…no eres _tú_…desde hace algún tiempo…**

Las palabras salen solas para rebatir el reproche de Malfoy. Bendita elocuencia. Ni él mismo se ha entendido. Ceño fruncido de nuevo, mirando al suelo. Una corriente de aire quiebra la caída de su túnica a su diestra. Sensación inequívoca de que el rubio le ha pasado de largo, dejando impreso en el aire el olor de su cabello, dejando constancia de su ausencia.

No se voltea. No lo detiene. Pero que no lo haga no significa que no desee hacerlo. El deseo insatisfecho se torna en frustración. La frustración en resignación. Sus pasos siguen el ascenso por las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios Gryffindor.

No se voltea. No se detiene. Pero que no lo haga no significa que no desee hacerlo. El deseo insatisfecho se torna en frustración. La frustración en desdicha. Sus pasos apremian su bien disimulada huida, a sabiendas de que no puede escapar de sí mismo.

Potter no se ha entendido, pero él sí lo ha hecho. Se conoce demasiado bien, y lo peor, que también parece conocerlo demasiado bien a él. No su pasado, no su historia, quizá no sus gustos, pero lee en él con una profundidad enfermiza. _Delirante_.

El desasosiego se instala en su estómago en cuanto atraviesa los portones principales, abiertos para tan singular ocasión, perdiendo su vista de nuevo en la obra que sus compañeros están interpretando y que prácticamente todo Hogwarts está escuchando. Draco solo oye, pero su atención se pierde en sus propios recuerdos, en la primera vez que cedió.

* * *

><p>- <strong><em>Expelliarmus!<em>**

_Sendas voces corean al unísono con el resultado de que ambos cuerpos salen despedidos a lados contrarios de la habitación. Esta vez no se molestan siquiera en recoger las varitas que han sido arrojadas a varios metros de ellos. De nuevo en pie con una rapidez que provoca mareo en el rubio, algo de vértigo en el moreno. _

_Sin vacilar, sin pararse a pensar, se arrojan el uno sobre el otro. Choque de cuerpos, jadeos ahogados. Las mejillas arreboladas son prueba del esfuerzo físico al que llevan sometiéndose esos minutos. Los poco elegantes intentos de golpear al contrario muestran la subida de adrenalina entre ambos. Manos torpes, tirones de ropa. Un prominente empujón y el consiguiente quejido ahogado cuando la espalda del Slytherin golpea rudamente la piedra de la pared. Sus ojos plata centellean. Se aproxima la tormenta. _

_- **¿Y ahora qué, Potter? **_

_Incluso en dichas circunstancias, acorralado, magullado, alterado, la soberbia está presente, el veneno impregna su voz. Harry lo mira con una furia ciega. Ni recuerda ya porqué demonios han terminado enredados nuevamente en una pelea que solo traerá consigo extremidades adoloridas al día siguiente y probablemente unos cuantos puntos menos para cada casa. En ese momento no hay nadie cerca. Ojos curiosos, amigos que defienden a sus amigos, intercambio de improperios de las infantiles bocas que se decantan por un bando o por otro. En ese momento solo están Malfoy y Potter. _

_El segundo que ha vacilado intentando encontrar una respuesta a la pregunta, ya sea verbal o en forma de una nueva remesa de golpes, el rubio aprovecha la oportunidad – como buen Slytherin – y empuja el cuerpo que le impide el paso, colando un pie entre ambas piernas, haciendo trastabillar al moreno, que termina con el trasero dolorosamente en el suelo. No cuenta con que, por inercia, se agarra todavía más a su túnica y ambos vuelven a quedar pegados aunque en posiciones un tanto inversas. _

_Draco sobre Harry. Cruce de miradas. Insultos callados. Jadeos mientras el pulso intenta recuperarse. Pero no, por algún motivo los latidos no disminuyen. El ritmo se mantiene constante, más rápido de lo normal, pero se siente más intenso. Uno tiene miedo de que el contrario los oiga. El otro se pregunta si acaso el que tiene debajo mantiene un ritmo tan precipitado como el propio. _

_La pausa parece eterna pero solo ha durado unos segundos. Si el rubio fuera el de abajo probablemente ya se habría revuelto para sacarse al Cara-Rajada de encima, pero no es así. Harry es el que se mantiene debajo. Más pasivo. Cuando quieren darse cuenta sus bocas chocan y sus alientos se entremezclan. Draco piensa que el beso molestará a Harry. Harry piensa que si se aparta, Draco habrá ganado. Y así, entre pensamientos incoherentes y sin sentido alguno, comienzan una nueva batalla, tan intensa como la primera, tan absurda, pero mucho más placentera. _

_Los cuerpos giran sobre el suelo. Una protesta muda, ahogada, muere entre ambas bocas y ninguno sabe quién la ha pronunciado. El peso cambia de sitio. Choque de caderas. Las manos se enzarzan en una pelea con la ropa. Intentan apartarse y juntarse a la vez. Tan confuso._

_Los finos labios del rubio se abren y su compañero no pierde el tiempo. Apenas es capaz de notar el aire acudir a sus pulmones cuando la cálida lengua se cuela sin permiso. La suya responde por inercia – empujándola, por supuesto, para apartarla – descubriendo el gozo que le reporta. Húmedas caricias. Se está bebiendo las babas del estúpido Potter y se está poniendo cachondo con eso. _

_- **Potter…! **_

_Casi como un resorte, el moreno reacciona. Lamentablemente(¿), en su estupidez no reconoce su apellido como la protesta que debería ser. Se levanta azorado, agitado y aun así con mano firme eleva el cuerpo que yacía bajo el suyo y vuelve a golpearlo contra la misma pared, sorprendiéndose ambos de esa repentina delicadeza cuando esperaban ya un nuevo asalto. Draco piensa – se convence más bien – que ya que el moreno lo ha puesto así, es su responsabilidad hacerse cargo de su excitación, y no descansará hasta que lo consiga. _

_- **Malf… **_

_Frase inacabada en el aire, y a ninguno le importa cuando vuelven a juntar sus labios. Otra oleada de adrenalina y esta vez es la espalda – y la cabeza – del Gryffindor la que termina contra la pared. Draco no ha sido delicado. Harry gime en consecuencia del golpe y las manos de su némesis se aprietan contra sus caderas dado el escalofrío que eso le ha reportado. Ninguno nota la falta de aire, solo está patente la urgencia. _

_Movimientos torpes, inexpertos. Caricias erradas, apretones impacientes. Sus pelvis se acomodan contra contraria con sorprendente facilidad. El raciocinio casi olvidado desde hace unos minutos se extingue ahora completamente. Los botones se resisten. La piel vibra. Los dientes chocan y los quejidos escalan en volumen. _

_Entre jalones de desespero, las prendas inferiores terminan por ceder. Primero cae la del moreno. La del Slytherin le sigue en cuanto Draco le echa una mano, bufando exasperado y a la vez burlón, sin llegar a separarse de su boca, de su aliento de chocolate. Amparados por la oscuridad y el silencio, los dedos acarician el sexo contrario. No hay curiosidad impresa en los movimientos, no hay vergüenza. Solo anhelo, demanda. Harry sisea y la mano del rubio lo aprieta. La suya acelera el movimiento y Draco tiembla, hunde los dientes en su cuello y no consigue ahogar un resuello de placer. Mañana la piel canela mostrará una roja marca, un apasionado cardenal. Se la sopla. Y mucho. _

_- **Merlín…voy…a… **_

_Una mano tapa sus labios y los presiona antes de que pueda seguir hablando, pero su garganta continúa gimiendo. Malfoy habría querido expresar un "Cállate Potter" pero tiene miedo de cómo saldría su voz. Hunde más sus dientes en la piel de su cuello, intentando contenerse, y sus caderas se mueven frenéticas follándose la torpe mano del moreno. Resuella. Convulsiona. En apenas unos segundos todo se tiñe de blanco y su boca se cierne más sobre la maltratada tez. Los labios de Harry se quejan de dolor contra su mano, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Al momento su propio sexo se derrama entre los dedos de pianista del rubio, sintiendo su cuerpo recorrido por un espasmo de placer. Acaba de descubrir una interesante faceta masoquista que desconocía. Abandonados al necesitado orgasmo, los muchachos jadean exhaustos. Las manos resbalan. El sudor también. Una mirada de ojos verdes se pierde en el techo, embebida en éxtasis. Los orbes platas se ocultan tras unos níveos párpados, descansando sobre un todavía no muy desarrollado hombro. _

_Se permiten poco tiempo de relax. Ninguno quiere llegar al momento de pensar qué ha sucedido. Ni al por qué. No delante del otro. Un paso atrás del rubio hace que el frío se instale entre ambos. Sin mirarlo, se acomoda nuevamente los pantalones. Su propia humedad le da asco. Su propia humedad provocada por Potter. Frunce el ceño y saca un pañuelo del bolsillo. Blanco, elegante. El lino termina en una diminuta puntilla. Las iniciales DM bordadas en seda plateada. Arrastra con él los restos de la esencia que el moreno ha dejado entre sus dedos. Finge unas náuseas que no siente solo porque se sabe observado. El pañuelo termina en un rincón, en el suelo. Abandonado. Draco desaparece, y consigo su varita. _

_Harry termina de vestirse, limpiándose a su propia ropa. Con delicadeza, sin asco. Abstraído. Cuando vuelve a su cuarto se lleva consigo su varita, un pañuelo, marcas de dientes en el cuello y el olor de Malfoy._

* * *

><p><em>- <em>**… Y sus ojos tienen la apariencia de los de un demonio que está soñando. Y la luz de la lámpara que sobre él se derrama tiende en el suelo su sombra. Y mi alma…**

Último acto. Cae el telón. Aplausos, silbidos, reverencias. La música suena de nuevo y el platinado cabello se pierde entre la azorada multitud.

Pasan las horas. Es ahora el silencio quién toma posesión del colegio. Ecos de pasos perdiéndose hacia los dormitorios. Retazos de risas. Voces que se desvanecen. Toque de queda, se ha hecho ya demasiado tarde.

Sin saberlo se buscan. Sin reconocerlo se necesitan. Las veces que ha pasado, _que han dejado que pase_, se cuentan con los dedos de una mano. El Slytherin es demasiado cauteloso. Desconfiado. Al Gryffindor le vence el orgullo. Pero hoy no.

* * *

><p>Sus compañeros hace rato respiran acompasados. Ron ronca. Harry sonríe levemente – casi con ternura - y en silencio, en pijama, desciende con disimulada premura las escaleras hasta ese rincón que ha visitado ya varias veces, aunque no en todas con el resultado esperado. El perfil de un rostro de líneas rectas, suaves y algo aniñadas, se recorta contra la escasa claridad que las enrejadas vidrieras filtran. Las piernas de Harry se detienen. Jura que por unos segundos, su corazón también.<p>

Los plateados orbes se giran a él y, aun si Draco la siente, no muestran ninguna sorpresa.

El sonido de papel arrugándose llama la atención del Gryffindor y lo obliga a bajar la vista hasta las manos del contrario. Sus dedos juegan con algún dulce, desenvolviéndolo. Su pulso parece reavivarse de nuevo. Sus pasos se reanudan sin apenas darse cuenta, deteniéndose despacio a escasos centímetros del rubio. No hay empujones. No hay rechazo.

- **¿Qué se dice?**

La pregunta lo toma desprevenido. Su mirada demuestra que no ha entendido lo que tiene que responder. Vacila.

- **¿Truco o trato…?** – susurra dudoso.

- **… Cállate Potter.**

No ha acertado la pregunta, pero a ninguno le importa, ni siquiera ante la rubia ceja enarcada, ante la desdeñosa sonrisa torcida y elegante. El caramelo termina apoyado en sus labios, suave. Los rostros se juntan con el dulce de por medio. Las lenguas lo saborean, rozándose apenas mientras intentan que no se caiga, casi como en un pacto mudo. Es uno de esos caramelos mágicos, que toman un sabor distinto a cada lamida. A Harry le sabe a Draco. A Draco le sabe a fresa.

* * *

><p><em>Finish! Les felicito sin han llegado hasta aquí. Recuerden dejar un review – si no es mucha molestia – Son apenas dos minutos y a mí me hacen feliz por mucho mucho tiempo. Además, por cada comentario, Draco comparte un caramelito con Harry =). Nos leemos!<em>


End file.
